The invention is directed to a basic pulse frame and method for a digital signal multiplex synchronous network, with the basic pulse frame including a head part or header for including transport overhead signals and also including an envelope-structured part or SPE for useful data and auxiliary signals (synchronous payload envelope) having nine rows and multiple columns of cells, each occupied by an oktette or byte coded in octal or hexadecimal.
The CEPT countries and the USA have already made proposals for various basic pulse frames that, in the case of different digital signal multiplex hierarchies, are largely incompatible and respectively met their own interests.